


Welcome Home... Dad

by AngelsSelene



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Fathers Day, M/M, Reincarnation, Talks of immortality, Warlock!Alec, coming home, mostly happy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Continuation of Part 1Alexander goes home and meets his sons. Do they believe him? I mean reincarnation? Who believes that nonsense? The dead should stay dead.





	Welcome Home... Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update the continuation of the Warlock!Alec fic. It's finally here and just in time for Father's Day too. 
> 
> Happy Father's Day to the best fathers in town; Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

True Love Never Dies.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Of course that was the first thing Alec says after he comes back. Shaking his head a little he sat down once more, leaning against the smooth stone as he pulled Alec to sit between the V of his legs. Feeling the weight of his husband on his chest, Magnus sat up with a start. 

“Magnus?” Alec questioned softly as he was jolted forward.

Without answering him, Magnus dug into the neck of his shirt. Pulling out the silver chain that gleamed in the sunlight. On the chain Alec noticed a simple gold ring that had a sapphire stone embedded in the middle; their wedding ring. A quick glance to Magnus’s left hand showed him that Magnus still had his on his finger. 

“Is that mine?” Alec whispered, his voice naturally lowered in surprise. He stared at Magnus. He was not expecting this beautiful, brilliant man to continue living in his memory. It had been 20 years and Magnus still managed to defy all his expectations of a normal relationship. 

Magnus smiled, closing his eyes as tears started to trickle down his cheek. He recalled all the times that Alec used to pettily remark about keeping something that he used in a box. Magnus, of course, could not bare to lock away Alec in a small corner of his heart like the others. There was something about Alec, something special. He had known that the moment their eyes met - when he had that awful joke about meat. In the years of their relationship, Magnus had done his best to put the inevitable end of Alec’s life out of his mind but unfortunately, it only seemed as though he was not concerned about his lover’s lack of immortality. The fight about the box and spatula was one of the worst fights that his had with Alec and after Alec’s passing he did not want to stay away from the parts that Alec left behind. 

“After… you - after that happened, Clary said that she took your wedding band off before the farewell ceremony that you Shadowhunters had. I was almost not allowed to go but Jace had taken over the mantle that you left behind and he managed to continue all the hard work that you started. I didn’t want to be alone so… I just kept your ring with me, right next to my heart,” Magnus whispered as he leaned forward to slip Alec’s ring onto his left ring finger. Of course it was a perfect fit.

“Magnus…” Alec continued to speak in a low voice, “But it’s been twenty years? You never… you didn’t? Please tell me that you’ve at least been happy?”

Magnus smiled. Of course that was what his Alexander was worried about. 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus. I am extremely sorry for how I behaved in the past. I was terrified of losing you and of you losing me that I know I said a few things that I should not have. All the time I wasted by talking about your immortality and- the box,” Alec whispered his apology as he leaned back comfortably against Magnus’ chest as he relished in the feeling of his husband’s strong arms around him. 

Magnus smiled and tightened his arms around Alec. 

“I won’t lie Alec. They hurt at that time but we got through them. We got married. We got Max and Rafe. We lost you and it hurt more than anything in my life. I couldn’t have went on with my life without our family. Now... “ he lightly pushed Alec forward and stood up, “We got you back. Come on, let’s go and meet our family. I’ve already spent too long here. The boys will come looking for me.”

Alec grabbed the hand that Magnus offered. Before Magnus could create a portal, he tugged on Magnus’ hand gesturing that he wanted to take a stroll on their way home. Maybe during their walk, Magnus could fill me in on how our their children’s lives are going. The last thing that Alec had heard about their children was that Rafe had wanted to become immortal.

They walked a little distance in silence, cutting through the park. Magnus constantly fidgeting with his hands, clenching and unclenching his fist in Alec’s hand as though he needed to reassure himself that Alec was really, truly, there with him. Alec smiled knowingly, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist and holding him closer so that he was pressed as close to his husband as possible without hindering their walking. Magnus snuggled closer. 

“So,” Alec started. “I heard something about Rafe wanting to become an immortal? You guys found a way to try that out?”

Magnus sighed. He knew that topic would come up eventually. 

“After you… y’know… I didn’t do so well. I was around for the kids and I didn’t stop living my life but everything was harder without you. You did so well with Max especially when he was a child and he couldn’t control his magic. The boys were still young and they kept asking me where their Dada was and I couldn’t say anything. Eventually Jace sat the boys down and told them what happened…”

Alec pulled Magnus towards a nearby bench. He wanted to hold Magnus in his arms but how could he do that while walking? 

“Rafe blamed you for awhile. He said that you promised him something. He said that you told him that no matter what happened you will never break that promise. He never told us what you promised him but after you… left… he spent years hating you for that… but then I think eventually he understood that you didn’t have a choice. You gave him Max and me and Jace and everyone else. That might have played a part in him wanting to become immortal. Maybe he just doesn’t want to leave Max?” 

Alec breathed in deeply, playing with the rings on Magnus’ fingers as he thought about everything Magnus said. It is true that Alec never wanted the immortal life. It was never because he did not want to grow old with Magnus but mostly because he could not bear the idea that his baby sister and brothers would grow old and die before him. He was the oldest and he was supposed to protect them from the dangers of the world. However if he was immortal, he would have to watch as Death came for his family. He never thought that he could bear that pain and continue living. 

“I- Magnus… I never wanted to be immortal because my family; my parents, my sister and my brothers are all mortal. I couldn’t ever leave them and we both knew that you would never ask that of me. If fact, I am very sure that you never wanted to understand the pain of outliving every loved one in my life. But… Rafe… His family- his family is you and Max. Both of you are warlocks capable of living for as long as you survive. He would have to see you both remain young while he grows old and leave you behind.”

Magnus turned his face into Alec’s neck as he processed the softly spoken words. He knew that he should never have yelled at Rafe, especially not at his own son who was nothing if not kindhearted and completely self-sacrificing. 

“It would have been okay if I was still alive and was mortal but Magnus, I am mortal now too… maybe? Just maybe you’d want to consider Rafe’s request?”

Magnus nodded slowly. He knew he never should have said what he said to his son but he was just extremely overwhelmed. It did not excuse what he did or what he said but at least now he could go home and apologise to Rafe for his mistake. Smiling, he gave Alec a sweet kiss. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

“Only good ways, I hope.”

+++

As soon as Magnus and Alec stepped through the main door, both of their children were off the couch staring in shock. Max’s hands were glowing a faint red instead of the familiar blue that Alec saw in his memories. Rafe had his seraph blade out, the runes glowing in response to the angelic blood that flowed through his veins. 

“Papa, what did you do?”

“Maxie, this is Alexander. He has come back to us.”

“Papa, the dead cannot come back to life,” Rafe whispered urgently as he kept a close eye on the smiling face of his dad. “The last time someone came back to live, Lilith used the Owl to grab Valentine’s rib in order to resurrect her dead son.”

“Rafe, I promise. This is really your father. I didn’t do anything and I would never raise the dead. You know that!” Magnus sighed as he walked towards his sons as they continued to stare at the Alexander ‘look alike’. 

“My name is Alexander… I guess, it’s Lightwood-Bane. I am a reincarnation of your father. I was born in England and I presented to be a warlock soon after. I guess I'm still a young immortal. I didn’t have any memories of my past until I met your papa in the cemetery and now, here we are.”

Max shrugged, lowering his hands. He knew of a few mundanes who had come back for a second attempted at life after their first one had ended. Sometimes it was before they had something unfinished that needed to be completed but most of the time it was because they were taken away from this world too quickly. Rafe on the other hand was a shadowhunter through and through. Always vigilant and never too trusting. 

“If you really are Alexander Lightwood-Bane. When you first picked me up and brought me home… What did you promise me?” Rafe glared at the man. There was no way anyone would know what Alec had told him when he was just a little five year old boy. 

Alec smiled as he remembered the day he carried Rafe in his arms and decided that this little boy was going to be part of their little family. Tearing up he recited to formal promise that he had made to Rafe in the quiet of his office, “Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane… I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, promise that from now until the end of our lives you will never be alone. You will have a family, you will have love and you will forever be one of my own.”

“Dad?” Rafe whispered, his seraph blade slipping from his grasp and landing somewhere near his feet. He stumbled forward, his arms wide open.

Max ran forward, following his big brother’s example as he sobbed openly. Both boys cried in their father’s embrace before finally taking a step back to regroup.

“I love you, dada,” Max whispered, the tears in his eyes making them look as though they were glowing.

Rafe wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his t-shirt before turning to look at Alec who had called his name while he ruffled Max’s hair. 

“I think we need to talk about someone’s mortality? Am I right, Magnus?” he smiled happily taking in the sense of happiness and joy that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic. I didn't proofread this so don't judge too hard :)
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo


End file.
